carte postale
by Thoas
Summary: Hey Tommy, J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances ? Parce que moi pas. VDM
1. Chapter 1

_Un OS rapide d'une lettre de vacances... Des situations qui sont déjà arrivés à tout le monde, je pense_...

 _Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à James Dashner_

 _Bonne lecture à tous ! :)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cher Thomas, Dear Tommy (est-ce que je le fais en anglais ? Ou en français ? Je ne sais même pas trop comment commencer, en fait…)

Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là, devant ce pauvre bout de papier déjà bien déchiré, à vouloir écrire ? Je ne sais pas par où commencer, pas facile d'écrire une lettre. La vérité c'est que je n'ai rien à dire… alors pourquoi ne pas tout simplement me taire ? En plus mon stylo bave, mon texte va être illisible. Et il pleut. Et je suis en tee-shirt. Tout simplement parce qu'il y a encore dix minutes il faisait beau. Du coup j'ai froid et m'enrhume… ce genre de choses n'arrive qu'à moi, j'en suis sûr…

J'ai l'air ridicule avec mes cheveux mouillés qui pendent misérablement le long de mon crâne, comme un chien battu… je fais pitié. Je n'aurais jamais dû me lever ce matin. Et je me rends compte que je te raconte n'importe quoi, que tu t'en fiches sûrement. Je ne suis vraiment qu'un idiot. Et mon nez coule toujours, comme j'ai attrapé froid, mais mes mouchoirs sont trempés à cause de la pluie… pas le choix, je me mouche dans ma manche… En plus de faire pitié, je suis quelqu'un de profondément dégoutant ! Je me sens si sale… il est dix heures du matin et c'est déjà une journée de merde ! Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de rentrer chez moi, m'enterrez sous mon lit et me cacher dans ma couette et n'en sortir que dans un mois ou deux, quand toute cette matinée sera oubliée. Mais non ! Je ne peux pas car je dois m'occuper de mes deux petites cousines de cinq et sept ans. Et je n'utiliserais pas le mot calme pour les décrire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… En plus elles sont fans de la Reine des Neiges… Pitié ! Qu'elles arrêtent de chanter ! Et qu'elles ne me demandent pas de chanter avec elles, je refuse ! C'est catégorique ! Bon d'accord… mais juste une fois pour leur faire plaisir alors, pas plus… Je suis un faible… Et j'ai déjà mal au poignet, parce que les cours sont finis, que c'est la première fois que j'écrit depuis qu'on est en vacances (soit un bon mois) et que j'en ai perdu l'habitude… Tu vois ce que tu me fais faire Tommy ? Si ça, ce n'est pas de l'amour…

J'ai honte de moi.

Plus que six heures avant de pouvoir enfin aller me recoucher… Et je m'arrête ici avant de m'enfoncer encore plus… Je réalise que j'ai passé tout mon temps à parler de moi, à me plaindre. Je suis une catastrophe.

J'espère que malgré tout ce qui a été dit dans cette maudite lettre, tu voudras encore de moi.

Bonne fin de vacances à toi… Et je t'en souhaite des meilleures que les miennes, que tout ce passe bien de ton côté, que tu es heureux, et tous ce que tu veux et que je peux te souhaiter.

Bisous partout,

Newt


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou à tous !_

 _Un nouveau chapitre qui n'était absolument pas prévu à la base._

 _Enfin voilà, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !_

 _Je m'excuse par avance s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe._

 _._

.

.

.

Hey Newt,

Comment tu vas ?

Moi ça va. Et oui, je vais parler de moi, parce que c'est tout simplement mon sujet de discussion préféré (après nous, évidemment). Et… Oh mon dieu ! Il y a une araignée ! Elle me regarde… Je vais mourir, Newt, elle va me tuer ! Paf ! Oh, Teresa est une reine ! Et sa pantoufle, quelle arme !

Hum, hum.

Bref, oublie-ça. Je me sens un peu ridicule maintenant… N'empêche je ne savais pas que ma voix pouvait autant monter dans les aigus. Et non, je ne pleure pas, j'ai juste une poussière dans l'oeil (je crois que cette excuse a tellement été utilisée qu'elle n'est plus du tout crédible. Mais c'est pas grave, moi j'y crois).

Enfin bref, que te raconter ? Hier on est allé se balader en ville avec Minho. Puis il s'est mis à pleuvoir. Et Minho a glissé dans une flaque d'eau. Il y avait tellement de boue, tu aurais dû voir ça ! Et lui, il était tellement fatigué, qu'il ne voulait plus se relever. Il est resté plus de dix minutes allongé par terre. Puis il est parti dans un délire de se faire un masque de boue pour rendre la peau de son visage toute douce. Le retour de Minho le magnifique ! Les gens nous regardaient bizarrement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

Finalement, on s'est mis à l'abri dans un magasin de jouets. Et je l'avoue, j'ai craqué. Il était là, beaucoup trop mignon, il me faisait de l'oeil. Je ne pouvais pas résister, tu comprends ? Une peluche de Baloo, du livre de la jungle dixit mon Disney préféré. Tu le verrais ! Il est tellement mignon avec son pelage tout doux et son ventre tout rond ! Tu ne pourras pas résister non plus quand tu le verras, tu peux me croire.

Ensuite, on est allé chez Minho pour qu'il puisse se changer. Le soir, comme d'habitude, on a commandé des pizzas qu'on a mangées devant un film. Pizza avec beaucoup de fromage et que des trucs bons. Ce qui tombe bien, j'avais tellement faim ! Le midi, ma mère avait cuisiné des brocolis… Beurk ! Donc je n'avais pas beaucoup mangé.

Non mais des brocolis ! J'ai dû faire quelque chose de mal et elle voulait me punir, sinon pourquoi elle aurait cuisiné ce… ce truc ! C'est monstrueux. Cette chose ne devrait même pas exister. Je suis sûr que ce n'est même pas terrestre. C'est pas normal, c'est vert !

Enfin voilà, je suis un enfant malheureux, tu vois ? Donc je disais, avec Minho on a regardé un film. Puis deux. Et peut-être cinq au final. Oui, on y a passé la nuit. Quels films ? Si je te le dis, tu vas te moquer… Bon, je te le dis. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi. En vrai, on s'est juste fait un marathon Disney. Ça paraît logique après avoir acheté Baloo. On a tellement chanté ! De toute façon il pleuvait déjà, donc on n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre. Sauf que je me suis cassé la voix. C'est en partie pour ça que je t'écris une lettre plutôt que de t'appeler comme je le fais d'habitude. Je peux à peine parler, c'est très gênant.

Enfin bref, encore de belles aventures.

J'espère que tout va bien pour toi.

Hâte que tu rentres pour enfin te revoir !

À bientôt mamour \O/

Thomas


End file.
